


White Lies

by Awesomeness_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But whatever, Multi, Other Characters - Freeform, ig technically it's underage because of liam, mainly Scott and liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomeness_Wolf/pseuds/Awesomeness_Wolf
Summary: THIS IS A BOYXBOY STORY SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DON’T LIKE DON’T READ!I'm sorry for the fact that the internet is stupid so it won't let me make it in paragraphs.





	White Lies

For the past couple of days Liam’s been lying to Scott. Scott didn’t think too much about at first. Then Liam started to avoid Scott altogether. That’s when Scott started to worry. So he went to Mason to ask where Liam was. Mason had no clue, Liam had been dodging his calls and texts all day. Scott ran into a, more than normally, frantic Stiles. him down, Scott caught a whiff of Liam. Stiles was rambling but said that Derek was pissed and that he wanted to see Scott. Scott hesitantly went to the loft not because of Derek’s mood but in concern for his mate. He got there and waves of anxiety hit him hard. He got upstairs inhumanly fast. With so many things on his mind he never picked upon his mate’s scent until he got to the door. He opened it and saw Derek, Liam, and Argent. what’s wrong he sees Argent holding Derek down with Liam on the other side of the room whining. Then it hit him upside the head. Arousal. He watched Derek start to shift. He curious what was going on but Argent yelled at him to get Liam the hell out of there and that he could only hold him for so long. Scott did as he was told and took Liam back to his house. In Scott’s room, Liam sat on Scott’s bed silently. Then Scott asked him what’s been going on with him. A short sigh then he started, “I went to go see Deaton to get checked because I been feeling dizzy and sleepy more than the usual. He asked what I’ve been doing which was nothing out of the usual, lacrosse, school, running, being with you. He figured in was nothing too serious. So he told me to get some rest. Then I went back two days ago because my nose started to bleed. He took some samples to do some tests. He found out I’m supposed to go into heat tomorrow” he paused. “Why didn’t you just tell me instead of hiding from me” Scott asked trying to control his shifting due to the smell. Liam went quiet and Scott flashed his eyes and his fangs came out. “Liam” he softly growled. Liam yelped then said, “I’m sorry I was afraid”. “Afraid of what?” Scott questioned. “Getting hurt, getting pregnant, not being good enough,” Liam said quietly. Scott look concerned at his mate. “Liam you're my mate I would never deliberately hurt you. I can’t promise that you that you won’t get pregnant but I’m not going to leave you I promise. And as for you not being enough that’s a complete lie you are the best mate I could have asked for” he said as he sat next to Liam who was sobbing. Scott bared his neck for mate. Liam jumped at the opportunity and rest his nose in his mate’s neck. “Liam it may be your first heat but you’re going to be ok. We’ll get through this but only together meaning no more hiding from me. I get that the other wolves will be at school too, so we don’t have to go tomorrow. Ok?” Scott said without looking for a response but got a silent nod. So quiet that Scott almost missed it, “Can we just make out for a little while.” “Yeah” Scott said tilting his head down to meet Liam’s lips and pulled Liam into his lap. Liam tilted his head and Scott licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. Which he almost immediately got. Scott broke the kiss first. “Liam even though we’re mated, somebody may try something. So I need you to stay with me all day ok?” Scott whispered. “OK Scott, I trust you but……………..,” Liam hesitated because he thought it was dumb. Scott could smell the nervousness emanating off his mate. So he pulled Liam’s face up so there eyes meet. “Just tell me I promise nothing will never make me stop loving you. What is it?” Scott asked reassuringly. “ It’s just…..I'm scared. Scott I love and trust you but I don’t want to be separated from you.” Liam said cautiously. “Liam listen nothing's gonna happen to us. It’s ok to be scared. You’ll be fine. But you do have to come with me to Deaton’s tomorrow. But after that we can come back here and do whatever. We can take your car if you don’t want to ride on my bike. You gotta trust that I’ll protect you. I love you so much. I won't let anything happen, to either of us.” said Scott. “ Alright I will.” Liam said panting. Scott was nipping at his throat, he rebit their mating bite. Which made Liam gasp. “ Scott please I can’t please” Liam’s plea was heard loud and clear but was sending mixed signals. “You want me to stop or help with your problem.” Scott grinned devilishly. Liam glanced down. “ Help, help, help, please God help. It hurts Scott.” Liam breathlessly pleaded. “Ok I’ll help but we’re not having sex tonight. Kay?” Scott said calmly. All Liam could do was nod rapidly. Scott resumed his assault on Liam’s neck. Unzipping his pants slowly. I didn't take long for Liam to release due to his heat being so close. They drifted back to making out. “Hey, hey, hey,” Scott paused to get Liam’s attention. “I gotta take you home now. But I’ll pick you up in the morning. OK?” Scott spoke lightly. Liam whined a little. “Shh it’s ok my scents all over your house. If someones near your house i’ll be the first to know and come. If they try something they’re stupid ass hell. I'm gonna walk you home.” Liam nodded and calmed down. Scott started to pull his hoodie off and Liam tried to control himself. Which he failed horribly at. Liam latched onto Scott’s neck. his tongue along Scott’s pulse point. Scott was controlling his breathing. “Liam you gotta stop,” Scott started.


End file.
